Fabricated World
by Rovi chan
Summary: Sebuah cerita di tentang perjalananku bersama mereka di sebuah dunia yang sama sekali tak pernah kuketahui keberadaanya di alam semesta ini Akashi x Reader x Kuroko


Summary

Sebuah cerita di tentang perjalananku bersama mereka di sebuah dunia yang sama sekali tak pernah kuketahui keberadaanya di alam semesta ini

* * *

><p><em>Fabricated World <em>

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Ib © _

_Cerita ini milik Rovi Chan ^^;_

_Warning : OOC,typos,dan penyakit penyakit lain._

_Ps : di sini seirin udah ngalahin rakuzan, jadi Akashi sudah kembali kesikap awalnya ya ^^;_

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas, apa yang kulakukan di sini ?, di depanku terdapat 6 orang yang masing masing surainya berbeda warna<p>

"mou~ akashicchi mana-ssu ?"

Kise Ryouta, pemuda berambut _golden blonde_ itu menggembungkan pipinya. Mungkin kalau aku adalah salah satu _fansgirlnya_ aku sudah pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungku, syukurlah aku bukan. Mungkin imajinasiku sedikit berlebihan.

"tidak usah kau tanya lagi baka kise, itulah tipikal Akashi. Tapi kenapa aku juga harus ikut ?!"

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berambut _dark blue_ dengan kulit _tan_ menjawab dengan nada malas lalu menguap. Dari tadi kulihat dia menguap terus, apa dia kurang tidur ?

Aku menghela nafas lagi, mungkin seharusnya aku memang tidak pergi dari alwal ya ? ini semua salah Tetsuya !, aku pikir hanya aku dan dia yang akan pergi ke museum ini, ternyata aku salah paham.

"kau baik baik saja ? dari tadi kau menghela nafas terus"

Suara yang sudah kudengar sejak aku berumur 5 tahun terdengar tepat di sebelah kananku. Aku sedkit mendongkak, wajar sih tinggiku cuma mencapai telinganya jadi aku harus mendongkak.

"aku tidak apa apa kok, aku hanya kurang terbiasa dengan banyak orang"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, sebagai balasan ia hanya memberiku tatapan datar khasnya. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa menit sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya

"itu salahmu, karena kau jarang keluar dari rumahmu"

Perkataanya menohokku, Tetsuya seperti biasa tidak menyaring kata katanya, aku heran bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengannya sampai sekarang.

"bisakah kalian diam nadonayo ?"

Midorima Shintaro, pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau lumut (?) yang katanya tsundere kelihatannya mulai panas

"mido-chin juga ribut lho~"

Murasakibara Atsushi, Seorang rasaksa bersurai ungu yang tengah berbicara dengan mulut terisi penuh _potato chips_. Perkatannya sukses menohok hati Midorima-kun

"mukkun betul, Midorima-kun juga ribut"

Momoi Satsuki, Seorang perempuan bersurai _pinkish_ menimpali perkataan Murasakibara-kun dengan tangannya yang di silangkan di bawah dadanya yang um,,,,, cukup besar.

Mereka mulai ribut tentang siapa yang paling ribut, selesainya kapan ?. sekali lagi, aku kembali menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan kepalaku yang rasanya mau meledak. Inilah alasannya aku kurang suka keluar rumah, di penuhi oleh orang orang yang tidakku kenal maupun yang sudah ku kenal. Tetap saja aku tidak nyaman.

"maaf aku terlambat, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus sebelum aku kemari"

terdengar suara seseorang di belakangku, suara itu !. aku memutar badanku ke belakang. Di sana, ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris yang sama. Memandang kami dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di bibir tipisnya. Rupanya kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu yang lembut ya ?, syukurlah. Kau melakukannya dengan baik tetsuya. Pemuda yang ada di depanku adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi Seijuuro yang lembut, seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertimencari sesuatu. Hingga pandangan kami bertemu. Sekilas ia terlihat kaget, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar. Dia berjalan mendekatiku hingga dia berada tepat di depanku.

"ah, kau. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sepertinya kau di undang oleh kuroko, hm ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya, ia tertawa pelan. Kemudian mengelus suraiku pelan

"seperti biasa, kau tidak berkata banyak ya"

Aku kembali menghela nafas, lalu menatapnya tepat di mata.

"aku lihat kau sudah kembali, Akashi-kun ah maafkan aku. maksudku Seijuuro-kun"

Dia menyeringai, tanda bahwa ia suka pada reaksiku dan ingin melihatnya lagi. Seperti biasa dia masih suka membuat mukaku memerah ya ?

"c-chotto ! kalian berdua saling kenal ?!, aku pikir dia itu teman kecil tetsu !"

Aomine-kun yag tumben otaknya sedang berjalan, menatap kami seolah dia tengah melihat hantu, sebegitu kagetnya ?. tetsuya saja mukanya datar begitu. Yah,,,, diakan mukanya sudah datar dari awal sih. Akashi-kun menoleh pada Aomine-kun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

" ya, begitulah. Ayah kami adalah rekan bisnis. Mereka mempertemukan kami waktu umur kami masih 9 tahun"

Tetsuya menoleh padaku, ia menatapku dengan lekat seolah mencari kebohongan yang di sembunyikan olehku dan Akashi. Tatapannya semakin membuatku merasa seolah olah tatapannya dapat membakar kepalaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tapi tatapan panasnya masih bisa kurasakan.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku ?"

Hening, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani member tahu tetsuya bahwa aku dan Akashi-kun itu hanya teman yang bertemu karena bisnis ayah kami

"k-karena Akashicchi sudah ada di sini ayo kita masuk-ssu!"

Kise-kun yang sepertinya tau akan aura tak mengenakan di sini segera mencoba mencoba mengahlikan pembicaraan. Mereka semua mengangguk, setuju dengan usulan kise-kun, arigato kise-kun ! kau penyelamat !

* * *

><p>Hening, tak ada dari kami yang berbicara. Aku masih merasakan tatapan panas tetsuya yang di tujukan kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak berani membalas tatapannya, jadi ku alihkan pandanganku ke lukisan yang ada di tempat ini. Pandanganku terfokus pada lukisan terbesar yang kulihat di museum ini. "<em>Fabricated World <em>" itulah judulnya. Sepertinya tetsuya sudah tidak menatapku, karena aku tidak merasakan tatapan yang di berikannya padaku. Aku kembali menatap kedepan.

Tapi mereka tidak ada. Dan aku juga sadar, sewaktu aku memperhatikan lukisan itu mendadak museum ini menjadi hening. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara seseorang di museum ini. Mereka meninggalkanku ? mereka mengerjaiku ya ? tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, juga aku tidak memenangkan apapun. Sebenarnya mereka di mana ?

Aku menghela nafas, aku sudah menyusuri museum ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat mereka. Akhirnya aku memilih kembali ke lukisan tempat aku dan mereka terpisah tadi. Aku menyadari semakin aku mendekati lukisan itu aku dapat menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di depan lukisan itu.

"Akashi-kun ?!"

Orang itu berbalik, memperlihatkanku seorang pemuda bersurai merah itu. Aku mendekatinya perlahan, mencoba memastikan orang yang tengah kulihat ini benar benar orangnya.

"ah kau, kami mencarimu dari tadi. Tapi aku tau kau pasti merasakan ada hal yang aneh di museum ini"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan penjelasannya. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di tempat ini, apa yang terjadi di museum ini sangat tidak realistis dan bertentangan dengan logika. Orang orang hilang dengan sekejap, bahkan resepsionisnya. Buah yang terjatuh dari lukisannya. Pintu yang terkunci walaupun sudah kulakukan segala cara untuk membukanya. Jendela yang mengeluarkan semacam cairan merah yang terlihat seperti darah. Hingga orang yang menggedor jendela dari luar hingga jendelanya retak, anehnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Meskipun aku merupakan murid yang kecerdasannya hampir menyamai Akashi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang keanehan yang terjadi di tempat ini !.

"apa kau… mengerti apa yang terjadi di museum ini, Akashi-kun ?"

Sebuah gelengan di berikan padaku, ternyata Akashi juga kesulitan ya menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Aku merasakan sebuah tatapan panas di berikan padaku, rupanya Akashi yang memberiku tatapan itu. Aku memucat, apa dia bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan ?.

"kalau kau pikir aku bisa memecahkan masalah yang terjadidi tempat ini, kau salah besar. Meskipun aku ini absolut bukan berarti aku tau semuanya, terutama tentang hal hal aneh dan tidak logis seperti ini"

Sudah kuduga, dia membaca pikiranku. Aku mendelik kepadanya, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain?, itu menyeramkan. Aku merasakan aura hitam di sekitar Akashi dan bergidik. Orang ini benar benar bisa membaca pikiran ya ?!

"aku tidak bisa membaca pikirian ekspresi wajahmu yang membuatnya terlihat dengan jelas"

Wajahku memerah seketika. Dan aku langsung melihat seringai bodoh itu di wajahnya. Sudah kuduga dia pasti sangat suka melihatku malu !, awas kau ya Akashi-kun !.

Aku memalingkan wajahku sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipiku. Ugh ! aku heran kenapa mereka bisa tahan dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini !. pandanganku terarahkan ke sebuah tulisan di bawah lukisan ini.

_come down (name) I will show you someplace secret_

Turun ke bawah ?, suatu tempat rahasia ?. apa maksudnya ?, mungkin aku harus memberi tahu Akashi-kun ya ?

"Akashi-kun !"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berbalik, menatapku dengan iris merahnya yang tajam itu. Sejujurnya aku sedikit takut melihatnya, tapi mengingat dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang asli aku rasa aku tak perlu takut.

"ada apa ?"

Aku menunjuk tulisan bertinta biru tadi, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Pandangannya teralih dariku ke tulisan itu. bibirnya sedikit bergerak membisik kata kata berbahasa inggris itu.

"apa kau tau arti dari tulisan itu ?"

Pandangannya teralihkan padaku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan datar yang selalu di tunjukan oleh tetsuya. Dia memandangiku seolah aku ini orang terbodoh yang pernah ada.

"aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa arti dari tulisan ini"

Aku mengerang, tentu saja aku tahu apa arti dari tulisan itu !,hanya saja aku tak tau apa maknanya ! apa maksudnya !

"maksudku maksud dari lukisan ini!, dan mengapa aku di suruh turun ke bawah !, dan kenapa Cuma namaku yang ada di dalamnya !"

Tanpa sadar aku meninggikan suaraku sedikit, sepertinya berada di dalam lukisan ini membuatku sedikit frustasi. Dan lagi, dia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi aku melihat ada sedikit kekesalan di wajahnya

"sudah ku bilang kan, meski aku ini absolute aku tidak tau tentang hal hal yang bertentangan dengan logika"

Ah, benar. Aku lupa, mungkin karena aku terlalu lama berada di museum ini, aku jadi pelupa. Aku menghela nafas, menenangkan diri dari semua kepanikan yang kurasa. Mungkin kalau kita berkeliling lagi ada petunjuk yang bisa kami dapatkan.

"kita berkeliling saja Akashi-kun, mungkin ada tulisan atau petunjuk lain"

Dia diam, sepertinya tengah memikirkan usulanku tadi, aku juga ikut terdiam, menunggu tanggapan darinya. Sambil menatap lukisan yang berada di depanku.

"ya, kurasa kita memang harus berkeliling"

Dia membalikan badannya, berjalan ke arah kiri. Aku juga membalikan badanku, ke kanan. Bermaksud untuk berpencar, supaya lebih cepat. Tapi suaranya menghentikanku

"apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Aku berbalik, mentapnya bingung. Kupikir dia lebih suka sendiri ? mengingat permainan shogi yang selalu dilakukannya sendirian. Dia balas menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, tapi tatapannya bukan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi dan dingin. Melainkan tatapan tajam biasa yang memang selalu ada di iris merahnya.

"kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita berpencar, bukannya akan lebih cepat ?"

Dia menghela nafas, lalu melangkah kepadaku. Saat dia berada di depanku dia mengangkat tangannya. Aku menutup mataku takut akan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

"kau bodoh"

Aku merasakan sakit di dahiku, rupanya dia menyentil dahiku. Tanganku dengan cepat mendarat di tempat dia tadi menyentilku, aku memekik kecil dan aku terundur satu langkah.

"sakit tau !, apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Dia mendekatiku lagi, mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku yang menutup dahiku. Setelah tanganku berhasildi singkirkannya dia mengamati bekas sentilan yang diberikan padaku, salah satu tangannya terangkat. Ibu jarinya mengelus bekas sentilan yang masih terlihat merah di dahiku

"sa-sakit tau ! hentikan !"

Aku menepis tangannya, dan langsung kututupi bekas sentilan tadi. Dia menghela nafas lagi, kemudian berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku lagi. Saat aku tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi

"singkirkan tanganmu, ini perintah"

Aku menelan salivaku, lalu perlahan menjauhkan tanganku dari dahiku, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dia yang seperti ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk menurutinya. Begitu tanganku sudah berada di sampingku kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah penuh kemenangan. Dia kembali mengamati bekas sentilan tadi.

"sedikit merah, biar ku sembuhkan"

"apa yang kau la-"

Perkataanku terpotong dengan bibirnya yang ditempelkannya di dahiku, mataku membelalak, dan aku kembali melangkah kebelakang. Tapi tangannya beralih ke kedua sisi kepalaku, menahanku ditempatku. Kedua pipiku memerah. Aku tak tahu harus apa, dan tubuhku rasanya membeku di tempat.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman yang cukup lama di dahiku, kemudian dia menyeringai melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah bak kepiting yang direbus. Dia berbisik di telinga kananku.

"kau tampak manis dengan rona merah itu di wajahmu"

Lalu dia berjalan melewatiku seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara ku dan dia. Aku masih mematung di tempatku, kepalaku tak henti hentinya mengulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dan dahiku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kelembapan bibirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat kesini"

Lamunanku terbuyar, aku menoleh ke belakangku dan melihatnya tengah melihatku dengan seringaian bodoh itu di wajahnya. Lengannya dilipat di dadanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang masih setia bertengger di kedua pipiku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu setelah langkahku sama dengannya aku sedikit melambatkan langkahku.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat merubah sikapnya dengan sangat cepat ?<p>

Aku menghela nafas, aku rasa jika aku ingin mengetahui hal itu aku harus bertanya sendiri pada orangnya. Aku dan Akashi-kun sekarang berada di ruang resepsinos. Aku memperhatikan semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini. Sebuah pintu, dua jendela yang salah satunya ada cairan merahnya, sebuah tanaman, sebuah meja, sebuah poster lukisan ikan besar itu, sebuah buku.

Aku membuka buku itu, mungkin ada sesuatu di sini yang bisa mengeluarkan aku dan Akashi-kun ?. tapi isinya kosong, dan buku ini tidak terlihat seperti buku resepsionis, buku ini terlihat seperti sebuah diary. Aku melihat sebuah pen di samping buku ini, mungkin kita harus menulis sesuatu ?

'_(Full Name), Akashi Seijuuro. Lobby' _

Aku mendengar namaku di panggil, aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dari ruang sebelah, aku memperhatikan sekeliling, Akashi ternyata meninggalkanku ya?. Aku segera meletakan buku itu dan pergi ke ruangan sebelah. Aku melihat Akashi-kun berdiri membelakangiku sambil menunduk, sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu.

"ada apa Akashi-kun ?"

Matanya melirikku, lalu kembali melihat sesuatu yang sedang dilihatnya, aku mendekat kepadanya. Wajahku menampilkan ekspresi bingung, tapi aku tetap berjalan mendekat kepadannya. Saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya baru bisa kulihat apa yang dilihat olehnya.

Itu adalah sebuah lukisan ikan _angler fish_ besar, kalau tidak salah namanya '_Abbys of the Deep_ '. Dan aku juga sadar bahwa salah satu pembatas lukisan ini menghilang. Mungkin yang di maksud dari turun ke bawah adalah turun ke lukisan ini ?, tapi apa bisa ya ?. mungkin saja sih, soalnya aku sudah melihat buah yang jatuh dari lukisannya. Mungkin saja kita juga bisa masuk ?.

Aku berjongkok tepat di depan lukisan itu, salah satu tanganku berada di depan lukisan itu. Perlahan aku mencelupkan tanganku ke dalam lukisan itu. Mataku membelalak saat tanganku barus saja memasuki lukisan ini. Aku menunduk, berusaha mencelupkan kepalaku ke dalam lukisan itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Akashi, aku mencelupkan lebih banyak lagi bagian tubuhku. Tiba tiba tubuhku terpeleset dan aku tercebur sepenuhnya ke dalam lukisan itu. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan seolah olah ada seseorang yang memelukku. Pandanganku semakin buram dan buram hingga akhirnya hanya warna hitam yang terlihat.

* * *

><p>Halo ! ini fanfic saya yang pertama, tolong berikan kritik atau saran ya !. tapi jangan pedes pedesya ! (emang ini cabe?)<p>

Dan seperti yang kalian lhat, ini adalah fanfic crossover antara Ib dan Kuroko no Basuke. Pairnya adalah Akashi x Reader x Kuroko. Kenapa mereka berdua ? karna mereka adalah character favorite saya XD. Ngomong ngomong Akashi pasti OOC ya ?, itu karna saya gak pandai bikin watak seseorang, kalau ada kesalahan di bilang saja, semoga saya bisa memperbaiki XD

Rovi Chan ( 2 / January / 2015 )

.

.

.

.

Mind to review ?


End file.
